Tonnie's Advice to the Future Uchiha
by kunoichimistress
Summary: He was acting like a bastard. This is what happens to guys who act like a bastard to the daughter of Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Tenten.
1. Smoothies

Tonnie's Advice for the Future Uchiha

Meet 15 year old, Tonton, A.K.A. Tonnie, the daughter of Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Tenten, feisty liitle this she is actually. Pretty good-looking too, curves in all the right places and a big bust. But she is **not** a Bimbo.

Why was she named TonTon, Tenten was really tired and didn't realize she named her daughter after Tsunade's pig, so everybody calls her Tonnie.

Here is her advice to the future Uchiha

Never Act a bastard to the daughter of THE Hyuga Neji or Tenten for that matter.

If you do, there WILL be consequences no matter who you are.

Unfortunately, Uchiha Akira didn't know this.

'_He's being such a bastard' thought Tonnie with her long beautiful black hair, Baby Phat white tank top, blue jean Capri's and black slippers. She was arrogant, not exactly stuck up, but a smart mouth like her mother, but overall she was a hell a' arrogant._

"_flat chest" Akira snickered under his breath, he was wearing his long black pants with a short sleeve blue muscle shirt and black gloves, his hair was like his father as was his attitude, except with a little more feeling._

_He was just trying to see how far he could go without getting beat up, because even he knew, Tonnie was anything but flat, she was a __**40 C **__for god' sake!! One size more and she'd be a __**D**_

_They were in the café' having lunch. An idea just hit the Uchiha boy._

"_No figured girl" again he was lying, she may have been a young lady, but she was __**a whole lot a woman**_

'_Oh that's it' Tonnie got up from the booth and went too the counter, to order something._

"_excuse me?" she asked sweetly_

"_yes miss?" the counter attendant asked_

"_can I have a vanilla-chocolate smoothie?"_

"_Of course, any toppings?" the woman asked_

"_all of them, please"_

"_what size?" _

"_extra super large JUMBO, please"_

"_wow, you got an appetite"_

"_It's not for me, It's for my bastardly boyfriend over there" Tonnie smirked_

"_Ah" catching the hint_

_A few minutes later the woman gave her the smoothie "here you go, miss" the woman smiled, Tonnie returned the warm smile._

_Tonnie swiftly walked over to where Akira was sitting at bored. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him up to his feet and poured the smoothie…_

_Down his pants!!!! Yup, it got into the boxers._

_She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smirked "don't be too mad, you know you deserved it" she started walking away with the same look out her face, but when she was about a yard away she twisted around…_

"_oh yeah, and by the way, you know I'm sexier than hell" and with that she walked out leaving her Uchiha boyfriend pissed. Even though he had to agree on the sexy part._

Poor, Poor, Akira. And they call him a genius, apparently the Hyuga won in this one.

**I loved this!! It was fun to type out! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Author's Note

**

* * *

Hey!**

**I see you guys want more of Tonnie right? I'll make a new story about her called well…**

**Cinderella Tonnie**

**Which will be the prequel to this story actually.**

**I'll give you the summary:**

**15 year old, Tonnie is the daughter of big businessman Hyuga Neji and head of widely popular restraunt Hyuga Tenten, they've been living in Paris for the past 13 years, now her and her family consisting of her elder twin siblings and younger sister, move back to Konoha where her parents grew up and where we meet the old gang, we'll see of course Naruto, head of Uzumaki electronic and just about everybody there! Well, we'll see more of their children actually. **

**She meets Uchiha Akira, 16 year old son to Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, the two heads of Uchiha labs. He's the most popular guy in school, well, in rivalry now with Tonnie's older brother. She's invited to a party at a teen club called the **_**Hotspot**_**, it's a Cinderella tale that's been twisted and now she needs to figure out how she'll live through it all.**

**But with arrogance like hers, I'm pretty sure she'll get through it right guys?**

This sorry may come later in the meantime, review and give me ideas.

* * *


End file.
